History of The Academy ( TOR)
With the decision to once again reform various Enclaves through out the Galaxy, the Jedi Council has asked that the Histories of these temples be told once again. The Council has asked Jedi Scholars to record the history of an Enclave known as Force Academy The Following is the complete known history of temple. History of the Obroa-Skai Enclave In the years that followed, the galaxy slowly rebuilt itself. Torn open by the destruction of the wars, it was now a time of healing, stability and regrowth. After facing extinction, the Jedi Order grew more determined not to let it happen again, spreading itself out once more through out the galaxy; the Council pushed for the establishment of Enclaves and temples to help strengthen the Order. Master Cevit Eage was called forth to the Council and it was decreed that he was to head out with a handful of students and Republic resources and take the teachings of the Order to other worlds. The Republic backed these pushes, beleiving it would help establish strong holds and loyalty to the Republic should anything ever attempt to threaten them again. Master Eage set out for Obroa-Skai , a world of deserts, grasslands, mountians, and home to a large collection of ancient Jedi relics. The planet was specifically chosen by the Council, to help protect the relics, while studying the connections to the past. The years went by, and the temple grew. Locals reffered to it as a force academy, even though the temple saw itself more as defenders of peace. Many students of the Order came to study, as well as many children from the near by planets; helping to build their ranks, and lend aid. The Return Peace and stability followed, and so did ignorance. Returning from Unknown Space, the Sith Empire struck with ferocity, catching much of the Republic off guard and quickly overwhelming them in most areas. The Jedi and the Republic, despite years of strengthening and stability, were no match for the sudden arrival of the Sith. Answering the call to arms, Jedi through out the galaxy left their temples and helped lead the forces of the Republic in battle. Many of the Jedi at the temple on Obroa-Skai went to serve the Republic, led by Master Eage. They quickly gained a reputation for their skill and knowledge in the ways of the Force, making them formidable oppenents on the battlefield. ith all wars, though, there comes sacrifice and death. Many Jedi fell, and the temple began to suffer casualties as the Masters, Knights, and skilled Padawans found themselves in the frontlines; all of their sacrifices in vain as the Republic struggled, unable to win any major victories as the Sith Empire swept through the galaxy. Sacrifice There is a deciding moment in every battle, a moment where the tides turn. The tides were finally turned at Bothawui . Ten standard years after the Sith invasion; the Republic, lead by the Jedi, were able to achieve a major victory. Under the command of the Republic Navy, the temples fleet of warships under leadership of Master Klek Drego, held their line heroically under the massive Sith onsalught of the planet. Taking a direct battering the Fleet could do nothing more then wait for the Republic Navy to send what it could, but they too were caught up in the assult. As Sith forces began a final push as the Republic numbers slowly dropped, the lines were held. Master Drego gave the command for the Fleet to hold its ground in the face of the Sith warships; knowing time was not on their side. They succeded in holding the Sith, for the moment. Pushing forward, the fleet held as crusier after crusier slowly vanishing in a ball of debris and fire. Knowing the Republic Fleet was inbound, Master Drego issued a direct order to those who wanted to evacuate to do so. The crew knew what they faced, and yet no one thought about abandoning the ship. Their stubbornness and reluctance to leave their Master resulted in the near complete destruction of all naval forces of the temple. Master Drego, sacrificing himself just as the Republic Navy streamed in; piloted his flagship on a collision course with the Sith Fleet. The collision caused mass chaos, taking out communications for much of the Sith Fleet while making easy work for the Republic Navy. It was one of many sacrifices to come by the Republic, and resulted in a massive morale boost, finally triumphing over the Sith Empire. But the war was far from over... Conclusion and the Sacking The War dragged on, each side holding the upper hand at some point. Many felt that in the end, no one was getting any closer to anything other then total destruction. Entire worlds lay ravaged, once serene landscapes turned into battle zones. The death toll was enormous but both sides knew, this was far from over. Fighting through out the galaxy, the Jedi from the temple on Obroa-Skai, fought bravely to defend the peace. Through out the years of the war, the temple lost many of its Masters, Knights, and Padawans. When those who fought were unable to return to Obroa-Skai, many spent their time on Coruscant . There; it felt the war was far away, and with the war slowing, many believed themselves safe. With rumours of a truce circulating, it soon became a reality as parties from both sides headed to Alderaan and the Council made a request for the temple to send a deligate to help watch over proceedings. One of the few remaining Masters went to Alderaan while the rest were either fighting the Sith on far off worlds, helping the Republic Navy, or on Coruscant resting and planning with the Senate and high ranking Officers. The Sacking of Coruscant had once again caught the Republic and many of the Jedi off guard. Able to infiltrate the system under the guise of the peacefull intentions the Truce was providing, Sith forces pushed on, landing in numbers as they destroyed as much as they could to help gain an upper hand in the treaty negotiations. The Jedi temple had been directly assulted, and while many of the Obroa-Skai Jedi who were present fought bravely against the Sith, very few walked away with their lives... With the Treaty amended and signed, the war had ended, and there was a tenuous peace once again. The Result Controlling nearly half of the known galaxy each, the Repubic, and Sith Empire both withdrew to lick their wounds from the massive war. Niether backed down, as countless skirmishes broke out on many border worlds, but each unable to finish the other one off with out destroying themselves or openly breaking the Treaty. Respecting the Treaty, the Jedi withdrew to Tython ; the ancient homeworld of the Order. From there they meditated, healed, and reflected on what had come to pass. Those who had once called Obroa-Skai home, began to their journey back into now Sith controlled territory. The peace held for many years, and the survivors of the great war once again started teaching and training the next generation of Jedi, the temple began to refer to its self as the Force Academy, the one time nick name that had grown on many of the Masters. Nothing Ever Ends... It was years after the signing of the treaty when the Sith Empire finally came to Obroa-Skai . An ambitious Lord on the Dark Council had got word of artifacts of a force sensitive nature on the planet, and took a fleet there in an attempt to claim them for the Sith Empire. '' Not wanting to risk the destruction of these items, they didn't want to risk orbitial bombardment of the planet. Down below the Force Academy had become aware of the approaching darkness, yet held out hope that the Sith would adhere to their treaty; knowing they could not be brought to provocation and have their actions bring war upon a crippled Republic. '' Touchdown Dispite the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith forces landed and headed out, their destiniation; the Jedi temple. The remaining Masters stepped out of the temple grounds in an attempt to successflly negotiate when the first strike hit. The temple was rocked by a massive explosion and Master Eage gave the order for all Academy members to make for safety, making sure as much of the anicent relics, and all the members of the Academy were safe. The Padawans were herded aboard the ships, taking what belongings they could while many Knights and Masters helped to carry what Artifacts they could to the docks. Not even half finished, the first of the Empires troopers and force sensitives began to enter the Temple grounds. Showdown Igniting his saber, Master Eage raised it above his head and assumed a ready position as the first lines broke through the doors. Taking out many of the undertrained and fairly inexperienced troopers; Master Eage made quick work of anyone that tried to enter as more explosions rang out through the temple. Smoke began to fill the hallways as pilots prepped the ships. Occasionaly, Sith Forces would break through, forcing the Academy to defend itself. Slowly pushing back and holding off the advance, Master Eage was able hold them at bay as he watched the transports slowly load, attempting to lead them away from the shuttle bay and to areas that would suit him. One by one, the shuttles began to ascend, the last one anxiously waiting for Master Eage. He rounded the corner to the docking bay to find many of the Elder members of the temple inside the final shuttle. As Master Eage ran towards the shuttle, the wall suddenly exploded as dust and smoke filled the air. As the debris and dust settled, the hooded figure of a Dark Council member came into view; surrounded by Empire troopers, blasters aimed at the remaining shuttle and at least a dozen red lightsaber blades igniting behind them. In the silence that seemed to stretch on forever; both sides stared each other down. The hooded figure waited to give the order to shoot at any second. The silence broke as many screamed out for Master Eage to step aboard the shuttle so they could head to safety. Gripping his lightsaber tightly, his body exhausted and bloodly from defending the Academy; Master Eage spoke. “Send as many as you want! One by one, two at a time...or all at once, it makes no matter to me!” he cried out, “You will fall!” The Councilor snickered as the sounds of igniting blades rang out behind Master Eage and the remaining Masters of the Academy leaped from the shuttle and joined Eage at his side, raising their blades as the doors of the shuttle closed with a hiss. The Dark Councilor stood, watching, knowing his entire reason for this invasion was heading into orbit before his very eyes. Calling his lightsaber to his side as anger filled him, he ignited it, the blood red blade extending. His face, hidden in the darkness of his hood, looked up and uttered “So be it, Jedi!” Giving a flick of his wrist, the blaster bolts rang out, as many of the Sith jumped forward to engage the other Jedi while the Dark Councilor slowly moved forward. The Masters gave a cry, and ran forward to meet the oncoming advancement. Ducking, diving, slashing and parrying as they took down their oppenents. Like a pile of leaves, the bodies of the fallen soon began to stack, but endlessly the numbers poured in while the Dark Councilor stood motionless; seemingly amused at this mass slaughter. One by one the Jedi began tofall, overwhelmed by the massive numbers of the Sith while the shuttles pushed for orbit, and escaped. The Dark Councilor raised his hand and the Sith stopped. Master Eage slowly got to his feet; blood dripping from his mouth and his left forearm cut clean off, gripping his saber in his right hand as he awkwardly found his feet. “You have been rather amusing, Jedi; but you have wasted my time and I do not have what I came for. Now say goodbye, Jedi, it's time to die!” With a wave of his hand, Master Eage was suspended in mid air, his lightsaber dropping to the floor as he reached with his his only hand to try and free his throat from the force choke he had been put in. The Dark Councilor rasied him higher, freely slamming the exhausted old Jedi into the ruined walls. Reaching out through the force for something, anything, he noticed the thermal detonators hanging from the belts of the dead Empire troopers. Clearing his mind as best he could, he reached out and activated a group of detonators as the Dark Councilor toyed with him. Noticing the small smirk on Eages face as he choked the life out of him, the Councilor extended his own Force affinity. Realising something was suddenly very wrong; he dropped Eage to the floor and glanced around frantically. Pushing himself up with his only arm; Master Eage looked on at the hooded figure as the white hot explosion engulfed the temple. Light Always Shines Through Many felt the disturbances that rippled through the Force as one by one; the Masters who stayed behind fell. Those who had escaped the planets surface weren't safe yet, knowing they had a long journey ahead; but first they'd have to get past the Sith Warship hovering above the planet. The ship opened fire and transport after transport vanished in a gulf of flames. More and more felt their friennds vanish through the power of the force. Looking out of the shuttles, many witnessed the final explosion that rocked the temple, a massive fireball headed skywards, as they all felt their old Master become one with the force. Once in space, the remaining shuttles dodged the attack from the Sith warship. Making contact with the remenants of Defender Fleet; they managed to escape the system, heading for they only place they knew they could now call home; Tython. Years after the destruction of Force Academy on Obroa-Skai ; those that survived successfully intergrated themselves into the training and system that the Order ran on Tython . After a time, many on the Council began to sense a dark disturbance, something was coming, and with that, the Council once again gave the Order to start preparing, granting once again that Force Academy rise up and defend the peace... Category:The Old Republic